SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The rationale for this application is to fill the current void in clinical research training for the emerging discipline of fetal-neonatal neurology. The rapid development of the fetal and newborn brain, and the unique genetic and environmental factors that threaten such development, make the immature brain distinctly different from that of even older infants. Yet, despite the growing recognition of the lifespan impact of events during this critical period, clinical and research training in neurology of the fetus and newborn remains remarkably inadequate. The objective of this program is to provide multidisciplinary training in clinical neuroscience research within the context of the fetal/neonatal environment. Trainees will enter a two to three year program with an MD, DO, PhD or MD/PhD. The primary site for the Clinical Research Training Program for the Fetal Neonatal Brain is the Children?s National Health System (CNHS) in Washington, D.C. Training will be provided in the responsible conduct of research, the acquisition of high-throughput ?bedside? clinical data in the NICU, and the processing and analysis of data using sophisticated neurodiagnostic techniques. Two NIH-funded Principal Investigators with complementary clinical and research expertise will be supported by neuroscience preceptors (neurology, neuroradiology, neurogenetics), and mentors/subject matter experts from neonatal intensive care, neonatal cardiac surgery, and clinical research methodology. The mentorship team is assembled from Children?s National and the George Washington University (GWU). Children?s National is well positioned to lead this program, based on (i) its strengths in translational and clinical research, and mentorship in the central areas of inquiry; (ii) its formal funded research collaboration (CNICA Program) with Inova Women?s and Children?s Hospitals, and (iii) the strength of its fetal and neonatal medicine programs. Each trainee will develop special expertise in an advanced neurodiagnostic technique, complete a Master?s of Science in Health Sciences Clinical (MSHS) at GWU or equivalent, and will design and implement a research project overseen by her/his mentorship team. By graduation, the trainee will have presented his/her data to at least one national research meeting, submitted one or more manuscripts to external peer-reviewed journals, and have a well-formulated plan for a grant application. The program will prepare trainees with the skills and expertise to develop into future leaders in the effort to reduce and prevent brain injury in the fetus and newborn infant.